


Tomorrow

by wdz_nko



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdz_nko/pseuds/wdz_nko
Summary: When Lee Jooheon came home from his fan sign, all smiles and glowing, it only came to remind you how a thousand women showered him with love and admiration. His connection with his fans made you question your stance and fear crept into your thoughts when the night came.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Tomorrow

Lee Jooheon came in with a drink in his hand, and you waited eagerly by the door as he locked the doors behind him. He flashed you his toothy grin and you felt your heart leap. He was wearing a blue Lacoste Shirt and it made him glow. He gave you a tight squeeze and you nuzzle up his neck, inhaling his scent.

“Hi, I missed you.” He whispered as his hands grip your waist. You lean back to look at him, the gleam in his eyes still there.

“Good day?” You asked but you already knew the answer. He was glowing and the grin had not left his lips from the moment he came in. You had no doubt he had been smiling on the drive home as well.

“It really was.” He eased off and held your hand as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a drink. “You know today was the video call with fans, right?” You nodded. You were pretty active on social media, especially twitter, and you saw how Monbebes were sharing videos of him and screenshots from the fansign. “I got to talk to a lot of fans and they said some really nice things.”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it!” He washed the cup he used to drink and headed to the bedroom with you as he spoke of all the memorable things his fans had told him. You listened and reacted when he asked a question. You knew he just needed to share and unpack his experience, so you were there for him as he did.

He started to strip his clothes so you went to the dresser to grab him his pajama bottoms. This was your routine, he no longer needed to ask for you to grab his clothes for him or ask you to snuggle a little closer as you lay down on the bed.

“Ahh, it was a really fun day.” He sighed and soon fell asleep. You didn’t move, afraid to wake him up. You listened to the sound of his breathing and you tried to calm yourself down. Without warning you felt tears well up your eyes and you tried to blink them away.

It wasn’t that you were jealous of his fans, you knew quite well what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to be in a relationship with Jooheon. There are just times like these where you are reminded of how you share a piece of him with every other girl in the world. Oh he loved you, that you were sure of, but he loved his fans too.

No, he doesn’t love them the same way he loves you, but they hold a special place in his heart. A place you can never claim or demand as yours. You could only wish you can make him glow like that, make him fawn that way. You were being silly, you know that fully well, but it doesn’t stop the tears from coming.

“Babe?” He grumbled and you froze. His hands slid from your waist to your cheek and he felt your wet tears. “Baby, what’s wrong?” The alarm in his voice shook your resolve and you started crying more. He reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it on so he could look at you. “Baby, what happened? Tell me, please.” His eyes flooded with concern and his brows furrowed.

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry I woke you.” You bit your lip in hopes of keeping your breathing steady.

“No, don’t apologize, please talk to me?” He sat up and pulled you unto his lap. You felt small and precious as he cradled you. He started rubbing your back with his warm palm and you began to calm down. “Talk to me.” It was a quiet request but you knew he would not let it go until you tell him what’s wrong.

“Just… overthinking.” You tried to be vague but he simply raised his brow, not enough. “I’m scared.” You let out a shaky breath, “I’m scared that I don’t make you as happy as your fans make you happy.” You felt his hand stop its movement but he didn’t say anything. “I know I am being ridiculous, I know you love me, Joo. I love you more than anything, too. I just… am scared of not being good enough for you.” He lifted you slightly and turned you so you were straddling him, your eyes met and you tried to look away.

“You are more than enough for me.” He stroked your cheek and tucked your hair behind your ear, “I love you. You gave me more than I thought I deserved. You gave me warmth.” He kissed the tip of your nose, “Strength.” Placed a kiss on your forehead. “Reason.” He kissed both cheeks, lightly. “Baby, you gave me a future.” He finally touched his lips to yours.

Just like that, your worries melted as you sank into him. Your breathing and the rustle of sheets were the only sounds that filled the room that you shared with him. Your hands slid down his bare chest. This private and quiet part of him he offered to you and you accepted it fully. This was the piece that no one ever came close to, it was yours.

You were his tomorrow and that was all that mattered.


End file.
